Naruto: The Missing Meta
by Sanji Himura
Summary: Lex's data on meta-humans was through, but even he missed one that made Superman weak, Wonder Woman a baby, Flash slow, and Batman dumb. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.
1. Chapter 1

Sanji Himura Presents

A Naruto/Dawn of Justice Crossover Work

The Missing Meta-Human

 _Foreword note: I just saw Batman v. Superman, and thought that this story was too good to pass up writing_.

Chapter 1

Encounter at Detroit

 _48 Hours after Superman's Burial in Smallville, Kansas_

It was a chilling 54 degrees in Detroit, Michigan, former Marine John Stewart was patrolling the city by way of his Green Lantern ring. Stewart, a member of the Green Lantern Corps., is one of the two Green Lanterns that are responsible for the sector of space that Earth resides, Sector 2814, as intergalactic police men for the Guardians of Oa. So far, nothing to report to his direct superior in the Guardians, Ganthet.

"City patrol log," Stewart spoke into his power ring, "nothing to."

Suddenly, he was cut off from further exposition into his log when a meteor zoomed past Stewart on his way to Earth. Thinking relatively quickly, as the situation demanded it, he willed his ring to project a baseball glove to catch the meteor.

Flames died down as Stewart is in pursuit of the object, which revealed a person. Letting the shock only flutter for a moment, the shock didn't do anything for his construct to catch him.

At eight thousand feet in the air, man meets glove, and John let out a breath that he didn't know he held in. Bringing the person close to him, he knew that he couldn't identify him based on looks that burnt away, and he was certain that the man was somehow still alive. The question that remains is how to bring him to the hospital without revealing that he was a Green Lantern.

"Phone Mode, Call Carol Ferris."

 _12 hours later_

Inside stately Wayne Manor, the aging Bruce Wayne was facing a moral dilemma. How to convince the other meta-humans, The Flash, Cyborg, and Aquaman, to team up together and take on this new alien threat? Throughout his career as Batman, he generally worked alone, but when he did take up a Robin, the often too good, but bullheaded, Dick Greyson or the overzealous Jason Todd that ended too quickly, he often left them out of his investigations, often driving them to find avenues of stress relief. Thankfully, he had an Oracle as his information broker to keep the Bat-family straight. Right now, she is trying to find the meta-humans on Lex's list.

Opening the files on the Bat-computer again, he reread the data that Lex managed to gather on them. The Flash, real name Barry Allen, was a crime scene investigator for Central City Police Department. He is still currently employed by the department.

Cyborg, real name Victor Stone, was a former high school football player who was involved with an accident with a box, and was forced into an experiment where seventy-five percent of his body was replaced with cybernetics. His whereabouts are unknown.

Aquaman was the most mysterious to Lex, and anyone in the surface world for that matter. All that was known about him other than he breathes water. His whereabouts are somewhere in the ocean.

Looking up from the monitors, he sees Alfred approach him, "Master Wayne, you have a phone call from a Ms. Lane."

"Personal," Bruce asked his butler.

"She was asked by her paper to write an expose on the life of Clark Kent, and she was wanting to, how did she put it, ask the second most hated person in Lex's phone book."

"Second most? I'm touched. Tell her I will meet her at Restaurant Spring in Metropolis on Tuesday for lunch, and call them to make reservations under Wayne for 12:30."

"Yes, sir. Also, Ms. Gordon called by way of the green phone. She has news of a meteorite that nearly struck Detroit last night."

"Anything damaged?"

"No, sir, however, the hospital in Coast City did have an admittance in the burn ward last night of an unidentified male in his late teens, early twenties, judging from his dentals, however all efforts to identify the man have failed, FBI, CIA, INTERPOL, none of their databases can identify him."

"Any identifying marks that we should be alert of while I prowl the streets tonight?"

"There are two. One that flares at regular intervals, and though a miracle in of itself, a tattoo on his left shoulder that resembles a whirlpool with an arrow."

"Get to interpreting these marks, Alfred, and send them to Oracle. Tell her this is a priority."

"Yes, sir," Alfred replied as he prepared to send the photographs to Oracle.

 **Author Notes and Statistics**

As I have stated at the top, I saw Batman vs. Superman: Dawn of Justice today. While it is a good film, I don't recommend you see it in the theaters. This story is spawned by an overactive imagination.

I would like to state that this is set in that film's universe, so anything that may or may not happen in that universe will have a direct result in this story. In other words, if it doesn't happen in the films, it won't happen here.

One thing to note in the choice to use John Stewart as the Green Lantern of Earth. This choice is conscious on the fact that Hal Jordan will NOT appear up to and including the Green Lantern Corps. film, which according to my sources will happen in 2020 (a long time off, and well past the Justice League films, I know). I would much rather cover my bases here with film continuity rather than undergo a complete rewrite of the story later when I am proven wrong.

Besides, Earth has 4 Green Lanterns in Modern Age DC history (anything past 1985). Using one, and only one, and writing the others in if they come into play is a lot better than screwing up with the film timeline and writing them all in now and killing them off later.

 **Statistics**

Total Content Word Count: 727


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda Waller hated uncertainty. Her job as head of Task Force X, and by extension the Suicide Squad, required none. However, looking down at the recently admitted John Doe inside Coast City's Burn Ward, she knew that she couldn't use him for her mission. Legally speaking, the government can't even hold him, even if he did fall from space and was saved from death completely by a green light, or so the official story went.

The most logical thing for her to do is to set him up with an identity and move on, maybe establish him in Gotham with the way that he has been healing.

Inside Gotham City, Batman is on the prowl for information. Oracle had been somewhat of a bust, but she did identify the tattoo on the John Doe's shoulder as a Clan mark, possibly yakuza in nature. However, his investigation into one of the yakuza members that was operating in Gotham turned up basically nothing, and the low-level street thug couldn't identify the mark. Deciding that he had enough on his plate, he retired for the night.

Back at Coast City, the John Doe stirred in his drug induced coma, uncaring about the witnesses that are currently in the room, namely Amanda Waller. "Easy there son," she spoke softly to the John Doe, "You are in the hospital now. You're safe."

"No," the John Doe asked in a language that sounded like Japanese, "Sasuke, where are you?"

"Easy," she spoke again in Japanese, "you are in Coast City. Do you know who you are?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Is Coast City near Kumo?" A nod of her head gave him all of the answers that he needed. Kaguya had won. Why he was still alive in one of her dimensions is another matter altogether. Perhaps he was waiting for her to finally kill him off, or perhaps she granted him a new life, and if she did, he was going to make the most of it.

Tears was flowing from his eyes as Amanda walked over to his bedside and wrapped a blanket around him. "Even a man doing something as simple and reassuring as putting a coat around a young boy's shoulders to let him know that the world hadn't ended," she mused to herself. Right now, she had to help him get on his feet, and by god, she was going to use her connections to Checkmate to get it done.

 _Two Years Later_

It was a relatively quiet night in Gotham City. The crime rate that a lowly bookstore that sat near the edge of what is commonly accepted as Crime Alley was low for home invasion. Naruto Uzumaki was just closing up shop for the night, the store a generous cover for the Wayne Foundation's drive to education. In reality, the bookstore also served as a cover to monitor Gotham for Amanda Waller, who Naruto, by way of using secure communications to Washington D.C., has constantly reported weekly. The bookstore also has a branch in nearby Metropolis, the store's main location, but Naruto prefers to stay out of that city whenever possible.

Tonight, Naruto is supposed to report to his superior, Waller. Climbing the stairs to his apartment and undoing the seals, he enters the apartment and logs on to the Task Force X's secure server. Soon the face of Amanda Waller appears on the screen.

"Report," she commanded.

"According to my intelligence network, crime in Gotham has decreased 27% since I have been moonlighting," Naruto promptly replied.

"However, there was a theft three days ago. While testing my new security seals for Bruce Wayne, thieves managed to steal a jade hawk from my possession."

"Is it harmless?"

"By itself? Yes, however, according to some occultist readings, the Incas of Ra's believed that if the sun rises on the Winter's equinox from the highest point in Gotham, something destructive will happen. Destructive enough to wipe out the city."

She breathed for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I'm sending in the Suicide Squad. You are to work with them as their information broker."

"And Batman? He won't like it if they worked in his city."

"I'll deal with Batman."

 **Author's Notes and Statistics:**

Another Chapter down. You may have notice that I have branched off into Suicide Squad. This move is somewhat intentional, and despite the lack of plot in the film (and making it up as a result), making this flow according to movie releases is the best way to handle it.

This introduction arc will introduce Naruto to the rest of the League (I hope).

 **Statistics:**

Total Hits: 478

Total Visitors: 420

Total Reviews: 4

Number of C2 adds: 1

Total Content Word Count: 1,424

Thank you for your support!


	3. Chapter 3

Bruce Wayne, as predicted, was not a happy camper when he visited Naruto's bookstore the next afternoon. He had read about the jade hawk's theft in the Gotham Times that morning on the ride to WayneTech. The billionare also suspects that Waller may play a part in its recovery one way or another, but since he can't prove that Naruto himself works for the government, he just let it lie.

"How long," was Bruce's demand to the blonde.

Naruto, used to Bruce's tactics simply replied by pulling down a nearby book, a book that detailed the jade hawk that was stolen from last night. Looking at the calendar, which showed the date as October the fifth, Naruto replied, "a little over two months before the destruction of Gotham." Handing the book to Bruce, he went on, "take the book. The Suicide Squad is being sent here, and I will brief them as their information broker."

Bruce replied, "If you are working for Waller, then why give the information to me?"

"I find that it is better that two heads are better than one on the issue. Besides, it wouldn't do to have my girlfriend sit at home and do nothing but crunch numbers all day."

"I'll be sure that Oracle pays you a visit sometime."

As Bruce was leaving, Naruto made a verbal note, "Bruce, the Wayne Foundation owes a donation." Bruce grimaces. Naruto's information didn't come free, or maybe it was because he was making an exception for his "library policy."

Six hours later, and many customers later, a group of poorly dressed individuals walked to Naruto's store. Led by Rick Flag Jr., the group tapped in the code that was picked up by Naruto as Navajo Morse code. Letting the group in, and instructing them not to destroy anything in the store, Naruto led them to the "reception hall". During the day, it served as a reading room for paid patrons, but at night it serves as Naruto's primary training room.

"Be seated," Naruto asked the Suicide Squad as the last member, Harley Quinn, entered the room, "As of approximately 96 hours ago, a jade hawk that I had in my possession was stolen by five thieves."

Harley immediately had her hand up, "I'm sorry, but why send us?"

"Let me finish. Each person was carrying a playing card." The screen cycled through the playing cards. "The ten of clubs, likely carried by a female, judging from the fingerprint, the Jack of Diamonds, carried by a male, younger 20's, the Queen of Hearts, carried by a woman in her younger 40's, the King of Diamonds, carried by a man in his older 40's, and the Ace of Spades, carried by someone that my computer hasn't been able to identify."

"So we have ourselves a Royal Flush Gang," Captain Boomerang spoke.

Naruto nodded. "However, I do think that they are actually pawns, and your job is to find the leader and stop him. You are free to stay for the night."

As Naruto leaves to go to his apartment, Harley blocks his way. "Need a bed warmer," she asked.

He didn't hesitate to refuse her, saying, "Oracle is supposed to come up tonight. Do the halfway decent thing for once and find someone else." With that, he slipped through to the elevator to his apartment.

Once he reached the top floor, he finds the object of his desires waiting for him. The two kissed as the extra-curricular activities that the two started disturbed the Suicide Squad who was sleeping down below.

 **Author Notes and Statistics**

Normally, I wouldn't cut off a chapter at this point, but this was fitting considering that I am about to go on vacation in a couple of days. I will take a laptop so that I can work on the next chapter of Naruto Riker while I am away. That said, I have decided to go with an original mission for the Suicide Squad this time as I am not an avid reader of the comic, nor do I want to adapt and quite possibly spoil any movie points, even though most of the line up from the movie will apply here.

As to the pairings, the pairing is strictly Naruto/Barbara Gordon. It is listed as Naruto/OC because there isn't a filter for Ms. Gordon in the category.

 **Statistics:**

Total Hits: 1,292  
Total Reviews: 6

Average Hits/Chapter: 646  
Average Reviews/Chapter: 3

Number of New C2's added: 0

Total Content Word Count: 2,016

Thank you for your support!


End file.
